


Lindsay's Dilemma

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69





	Lindsay's Dilemma

Lindsay noticed the closeness between Michael and Gavin. The way they talked to each other had changed over time. From Michael calling Gavin a “fucking moron” to calling him “baby” or “sweetheart” whenever they were having a quiet conversation between each other. Gavin was the same, calling Michael “love” or “honey.” Lindsay knew that love was a word people in England frequently used with one another. However, she couldn’t help but feel jealous about it.

Lindsay noticed how handsy they were with each other. They would touch each other’s face, hair, arms, hands, and she even saw them groping each other’s ass and crotch. Whenever they were sitting next to each other, with Lindsay on the opposite side of Michael, she saw them holding hands with each other. Whenever there was a piece of hair that had fallen out of place on Gavin’s face, Michael would reach his hand up and tuck it behind his ear, his fingers caressing his ear lightly and Gavin would do the same with Michael’s hair. Lindsay would see this and turn away, jealously brimming.

Lindsay noticed how they would hold each other constantly, wrapping their arms around one another and just hug each other. The other day, Gavin had come back from England because he was visiting his family. Everyone was happy, but Michael was a different story. Lindsay was walking downstairs into the breakroom for a drink, when she saw the most shocking thing she ever saw. Michael and Gavin were hugging each other. But they weren’t hugging as if they were friends. They were hugging as if they were lovers.

"I missed you so much, Gav" she heard Michael murmur. He had his arms wrapped around him tightly, his hands running through Gavin’s hair.

"Oh Michael, I missed you too" Gavin murmured back, his arms tight around Michael’s neck, his hands rubbing his back.

"Are you gonna stay, Gav? Are you gonna stay here with me, baby?" Michael begged his arms tighting around him as if he was keeping him from moving.

"Of course, love. I’ll stay. I’ll stay here just for you, honey" Gavin murmured back. "Thank you" Michael whispered, relieved.

Lindsay watched as Michael kissed Gavin’s cheek gently. Gavin pulled back slightly surprised. They stared into each other’s eyes before Gavin smiled and kissed his forehead sweetly. They both then smiled at each other and hugged each other tightly, their fingers gripping each other tightly. Lindsay frowned and turned around and walked back up the stairs, deciding that she wasn’t thirsty after all.

After witnessing this scene, Lindsay noticed how often Michael and Gavin kissed each other lately and how okay they were with it. They would kiss each other’s cheeks, their foreheads, their necks, and on occasions, on the lips. The other day, she was walking to the Achievement Hunter office just to see what Michael was up to, since everyone in the office was out for lunch. When she opened the door however, she found something that shocked her. Michael had Gavin in his lap and they were making out passionately. More passionate then Lindsay had ever experienced whenever she made out with Michael. Their kisses were fast and short, while Michael and Gavin’s was slow and filled with emotion. Their hands were everywhere as they kissed, Michael’s fingers tangled in Gavin’s hair and the Brit’s moving up and down on his chest. They pulled apart once catching their breath, only to go back in for more, their tongues dancing with each other both moaning and panting into the kiss, and their lips smacking loudly. All the while they never noticed Lindsay in the door, too engrossed in the kisses. When they were at a bar that night, Michael pulled the Brit into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist bringing him close to his chest, kissing his forehead gently. Gavin smiled and kissed his cheek, snuggling closer to him. Lindsay tried to do that when Gavin got up to go to restroom, but Michael just pushed her off staring at her with cold eyes. Gavin came back and Michael opened his arms and Gavin sat back into his lap, Michael kissing his lips gently before separating and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Lindsay got up and went to use the restroom too, tears forming in her eyes. “Why is Gavin getting all the attention?” she asked herself silently.

Lindsay noticed how much they needed one another. The other day, Lindsay had come into the Achievement Hunter office to find Michael standing up after Michael had finished recording a Rage Quit. She tried to calm him, but to no avail. Gavin who had came out of no where came back into the office, and seeing Michael’s state, he reached his hands up and cupped his face lightly. “Are you okay?” Gavin whispered to him, his forehead pressing into his as his thumbs rubbed his face gently. Michael nodded and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, kissing his forehead lightly and running his fingers into his soft curly hair. Michael sighed and kissed his cheek gently before nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. They closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads against one another’s and just stayed like that until Michael calmed down. All the while, Lindsay watched from the sidelines, upset that Michael wouldn’t let her calm him, but would let Gavin do it.

The same thing happened when Jack pissed Gavin off during the Minecraft Let’s Play. He had called Gavin’s mother a whore and a slut, so Gavin jumped out of his chair and stormed out of the room, tears falling down his face. Michael looked at Gavin as he stormed out and turned to look at Jack whose smirk face turned into a fearful one when he saw Michael’s face who was fuming at him.

"What the fuck, Jack?! Why did you do that? You went WAY too far!" Michael shouted at him. "Gavin’s parents divorced and you still think he’s used to it yet?! Well, he’s not!!"

"Michael , I-" Jack started, but Michael had already left. Lindsay following after him, but couldn’t catch up to him. Michael found Gavin, who was sitting outside behind the building curled up in a fetal position crying. "Oh, Gav" Michael whispered brokenly. He walked up to him, kneeling down beside him. He placed his hand onto Gavin’s shoulder, rubbing it gently. Gavin jumped and looked up into a pair of love beaming brown eyes staring into his watery eyes. "M-Michael?" Gavin whimpered. "I’m here, baby. I’m here, I got you" Michael cooed, kissing his forehead gently and wrapping his arms around his lover, bringing him closer to his chest. "It’s okay, it’s alright. I got you, Gav." Gavin then broke down, his face buried into his chest as he cried. "I’m so sorry, Gav. I didn’t know he’d go that far. I’m so so sorry" Michael whispered in his ear. He brought the Brit closer to him kissing his forehead repeatedly, his fingers running through his hair, and rocking him back and forth. All the while he was whispering sweet words to him and wiping his tears away with his thumbs.

Lindsay had finally caught up, but was in ear shot to hear the words that Michael never told her.

"I love you, Gav. I love you so much" Michael murmured in his ear, but loud enough for Lindsay to hear. "I-I love you too, Michael. I love you too" Gavin replied back, whimpering. And then they kissed, Gavin’s tears mixing in it.

Lindsay just stood there rooted to the spot as she witnessed this. She turned away from the scene, tears falling down her face. “I’ll give him one more chance” she thought to herself. “Just one more chance and that’s it.”

The next night, while everyone was out except for her and Michael, she went downstairs to confront Michael once and for all. However, when she opened the door to the Achievement Hunter office, she wished she hadn’t. Michael and Gavin were having sex. Lindsay’s boyfriend was having sex with his best friend. Gavin was riding Michael’s cock in Michael’s chair, his own dick getting stroked by Michael’s hand. They were both naked head to toe and they were both sweating. The both of them were breathing hard as they fucked one another, moaning each other’s name. Michael’s had his hands wrapped around Gavin’s waist and Gavin had his holding onto his shoulders as he rode him. Gavin had his head thrown back in ecstasy as Michael kissed his neck, and whispering that they loved each other. They both were so engrossed in their love making that they didn’t notice Lindsay in the doorway staring at them, tears welling in her eyes.

Lindsay closed the door softly and walked out the building, tears falling down her face as she cried. She then made a realization: it was time to end things with Michael. “If he wants Gavin more than me, then that’s what it will be from now on” Lindsay cried as she walked to Michael’s apartment. Finding it locked, she slid down the door and cried, feeling heartbroken and betrayed.


End file.
